


Careful what you sign up for

by lamename



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, fan forum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Crosspost of thestoryI wrote fortumblrMIND'sAugust theme "Welcome"





	Careful what you sign up for

It was still dark when Minion rose from the depths of his suit with a yawn. He strained his ears and, upon detecting fast keyboard taps, shuffled towards the workshop by feel.

The monitor was the only light source, and Sir was glued to it, the glow reflecting off his manic grin. He was scanning multicolored lines of text too fast for sleep-deprived Minion, who didn’t bother to decipher the screen. “Sir, can’t you work at a more suitable time? You keep waking me up.”

Sir’s fingers stilled. He looked chagrined, but brightened when he peered back at the screen. “Nonsense, Minion! Evil can’t rest when there’s  _ma-e-hem_  to be had.”

Minion lifted an eyebrow. “Is it a bad moment to remind you that all the ideas you’ve had these past three nights have been awful?”

“Yes!” Sir hissed. His eyes widened. “I mean, no, they weren’t that bad, just a bit, uh, unfortunate in their execution. But look at this!” He glided away with his chair so Minion could take a closer look. 

_Welcome to the Metro City fan forum! This is the place for the latest rumors, candid photos, all theories on our favorite celebrities, and much more! Please read the forum rules before–_

Sir bounced back to the computer and started scrolling at breakneck speed. “This will allow me to infiltrate their ranks, imprint unlawful suggestions into their guh-libel minds, point out Metro Mahn’s flaws and my successes!” He cackled. “Minion, I require caffeine. Evil won’t sleep tonight!”

With a sigh, Minion lumbered off to the kitchen to brew a cup and worry about Sir’s insomnia.

He also took stock of the pantry like he did each morning, and frowned. Getting used to the odd hours wasn’t a good sign. While criminals often preferred the cover of the night, supervillains generally needed an awake audience to thrive, and the outcomes of Sir’s latest plots reflected that.

The most recent plan didn’t fill Minion with confidence either; they didn’t actually know how to manipulate others in the ways Sir was now attempting, given their minimal practice at subtlety and limited contact with humans. 

For one, Minion would never have guessed they even had websites like that. 

He brought the cup to Sir, who seemed to have contracted some doubts in the interim too, as he was staring off into distance, eyes wide.

Minion nudged him. “How’s it going?”

“The humans are already doing it,” Sir whispered, unmoving.

“Doing what, sir?”

“Everything I had in store for them. And more.”

“Really?” Minion couldn’t stop his fins from quivering with interest. “How?”

Shaking himself, Sir powered the machine down. In the resulting darkness, Minion could hear his voice shaking all the more clearly. “I think I’m going to bed now.”

Biting his tongue on a sarcastic remark about Sir’s sleep schedule, Minion listened to the footfalls and squeaks of fabric. Being annoyed with his boss wasn’t enough to prevent an instinctive “Goodnight!” slipping out though, or getting a distracted response.

His suit joints creaked as Minion shifted his weight in the curiously energizing darkness. He held his breath and, telling himself he’d do some research on insomnia to help his boss, perched on the seat and booted the computer back on. When no reprimand came, Minion’s robot hand retrieved a straw from a hidden pocket and stuck it into the coffee. The tabs from Sir’s last session opened, and the mix of caffeine, adrenaline, and what must’ve been oxytocin made for a very sleepy Minion the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what Metro City fans were doing in the 2000s or what platforms they had but a forum seemed like a good enough guess (plus there are these welcome posts...)
> 
> Concrit welcome!


End file.
